Asbestos I Can Do
Asbestos I Can Do is a special Easter Egg episode available on one of the Happy Tree Friends DVDs. Since all the deaths in this episode are repeats from previous episodes, they are considered non-canon. Plot The episode begins with a narrator saying "Previously on Happy Tree Friends..." Then we cut into a montage of numerous deaths and injuries characters suffered from the TV series. They go in this order: *Giggles' death from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Cuddles falling down a cliff from Take a Hike. *Russell's death from Snow Place to Go. *Giggles and Petunia getting set on fire from Who's to Flame?. *Lumpy getting electrocuted from Dunce Upon a Time. *Toothy getting his cocktail umbrella stuck in his eye from Idol Curiosity. *Toothy flying into Lumpy's back from Blast from the Past. *Giggles getting crushed by the swing set from Blast from the Past. *Flaky and The Mole's deaths from Aw, Shucks!. *Disco Bear getting his eye stabbed by Lumpy's pipe drill from Wishy Washy. *Russell and Nutty's deaths from Ipso Fatso. *Lumpy getting crushed by the water heater from Wishy Washy. *Sniffles and Toothy's deaths from Ipso Fatso. *Cub getting sucked down the garbage disposal from And the Kitchen Sink. *Handy's death from Don't Yank My Chain. *Lumpy getting attacked by Whistle from Doggone It. *Flaky's death from And the Kitchen Sink. *Splendid suffering from the effects of Kryptonut from Gems the Breaks. *Disco Bear's death from Sea What I Found. *Sniffles getting his head stabbed by a jagged rock in the water from Take a Hike. *Mime's death from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Cuddles' losing his arms from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Toothy getting bitten on the arm by a snake from Take a Hike. *Handy's death from Dunce Upon a Time. *Flaky suffering her peanut allergy from Party Animal. *Fliqpy killing Shifty from Easy For You to Sleigh. *The Mole stabbing Sniffles' foot with a garbage pick from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Cub getting attacked by Whistle from Doggone It. *Giggles' death from Snow Place to Go. *Sniffles' death from Concrete Solution. *Handy's death from See What Develops. *Toothy, Cuddles, and Giggles' Spin Fun Knowin' Ya deaths from Blast from the Past. *Toothy, Cuddles, and Sniffles' deaths from Take a Hike. Then the episode begins with Lumpy sitting on a rocking chair, knitting something. After a few seconds, Lumpy finishes. We see that he has made a cozy for one of his antlers. Then the narrator says "Next time on Happy Tree Friends..." We cut into another montage of deaths and injuries. They go in this order: * Toothy's death, and Cuddles' injury from Mime to Five. *Cuddles' death from Aw, Shucks!. *Cuddles' death from A Hole Lotta Love. *Russell's death from Sea What I Found. *Handy's death from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Lumpy's death from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Lifty, Shifty, Handy, and Russell's deaths from Who's to Flame?. *Petunia's death from As You Wish. *Sniffles' death from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Sniffles, Mime, and Nutty's deaths from Aw, Shucks!. *Disco Bear's eyes getting burned out from the giant disco ball from As You Wish. *The Mole unknowingly killing Mime from Chew Said a Mouthful. *Lumpy getting sliced into pieces from Sea What I Found. *Handy and The Mole falling down a cliff from Don't Yank My Chain. *Pop getting set on fire by a flaming pine cone from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Cub getting set on fire from As You Wish. *Cub's death from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Handy getting dragged by the train from Don't Yank My Chain. *Giggles suffering her death from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *The Mole's head being slammed off by Lumpy from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Handy's upper jaw ripping off from See What Develops. *Lumpy forcing his spine out in an attempt to move the see-saw from Blast from the Past. *Lifty's death from Easy For You to Sleigh. *Whistle pulling out Disco Bear's intestines from Doggone It. *Cuddles' death from Party Animal. *Handy's death from Ipso Fatso. *Petunia's injury and death from Dunce Upon a Time. *Toothy's death from Dunce Upon a Time. *Toothy getting his veins pulled out from Snow Place to Go. *And lastly, Lumpy's death from Don't Yank My Chain. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''0 *Total Rate: 100% Goofs None Episodes not featured #From Hero to Eternity #A Change of Heart #Every episode that aired after Aw, Shucks!. Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Solo Episodes Category:Videos Without Gore Category:No Deaths Category:No Goofs Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Indoor Episodes